Lamb
by TheMitzez
Summary: After stealing a mysterious artifact from a previously unexplored cave, Hiccup finds himself in peril as he tries to figure out how to set things right.


**Enjoy**

* * *

Hiccup was out flying on Toothless through the crisp air. The wind was blowing against his face allowing him to feel that feeling of freedom once more. With the sun shining ever so brightly in the sky and the monstrous white clouds that soared above him he knew that there was no better day for flying. While Hiccup and Toothless flight had remained uninterrupted for the most part a particular island caught their eye, or at least Hiccup's. He swore that he had never seen that island before and was instantly intrigued. It had been a while since he had seen anything new and the possibility that there was more to the world to explore was exhilarating.

The two friends landed on the island and noticed just how strange it was the second that they arrived on its surface. There was a strange aura around it, like the island itself was alive and they had just awoken it. Hiccup immediately took caution and signaled for Toothless to keep his guard up. They landed on a small plateau that was home to a few trees, bushes and nothing much else. The only thing of interest was a murky looking stone cave that sat just below a small mountain in the middle of the plateau. Hiccup and Toothless locked eyes for a moment and they both knew that they had the same idea in their head.

With one last thought of whether entering the cave was a good decision the two entered the cave with the only light source being Hiccup's epic fire sword. The cave was narrow to the point where the two could not walk beside each other and Toothless barely even fit through the cramped walls. Hiccup's concern only grew worse as he reached an opening that held a massive drop directly in the middle. However deep down it went was to far for him to see and it was too wide to make out how thick it was. He had an idea in his mind and ordered for Toothless to shoot a fireball down into the pit.

Toothless obeyed and while the fireball emerged from his mouth and down into the deep dark abyss the entire cave lit up for only a split second. Surprisingly enough the drop was not very far down and on the bottom sat a large body of water. Usually Hiccup would leave the place unexplored until he had the proper tools that he needed to fully delve into every nook and cranny, but his entire body and soul felt like something was influencing them. It felt like there was someone or something calling to him to jump down into the dihydrogen monoxide and that he would be safe in doing so.

He reluctantly took the leap and quickly made a splash in the water below. Toothless followed him soon after, which Hiccup did not question whatsoever. Whatever place they were going to end up did not matter to them, either of them. Every step they took only made the urge to find out what the cave was hiding stronger. That aura they felt when they had first arrived was growing stronger with each passing moment. The two walked for a few more seconds down the narrow passage nearly flooded with water and finally saw something of interest. At what appeared to be the end of the passage sat a small object that was glowing a light yellow.

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other once more and both nodded in agreement to check out what the object was. They slowly walked towards the mysterious glowing thingamajig with a slight caution. They could not bring themselves to not see what was there, especially since they had gotten as far as they did. It felt like they were walking for hours and making no progress whatsoever. Even taking as many steps as they did the end of the cave and the light never came any closer. It was not until they stopped at the end of the cave actually started to move towards them. Neither of them knew what to do, whether it be to run back to where they came from or wait for the inevitable.

Running proved to be no use so they accepted the fact that they were going to encounter whatever the glowing light was. Both of them closed their eyes and waited for what was on the other side. They froze for a moment before realizing that seemingly nothing had opened. Hiccup opened his eyes slightly to see that he and Toothless stood inside the dimly lit room. The walls that towered above them growing to eye for either of them to see the top of had strange coverings etched into them. Sitting right in the middle of the room was a stone pedestal with an unlabeled glass container in the middle. Inside of it was a substance that was unknown to them; It was a sauce like substance and a brownish reddish colour with a blue ribbon strapped around the top, which was sealed off with an old cork.

Hiccup felt captivated by it and approached it without thinking about any sort of traps that could be lurking at any step. Without a thought in his mind he grabbed the container straight off of the pedestal, which was a move that he instantly regretted. Everything around them began to shake violently, Toothless face became consumed by panic and he looked to Hiccup for guidance. Hiccup signaled for Toothless to run back the way they came and dropped the container onto the ground. It shattered spreading the innards everywhere as he hopped on his pal's back. Toothless ran as fast as he could through the narrow, yet thankfully tall passage that lead back into the pool.

Without a second thought Toothless jumped up onto the wall and attempted to climb his way out. With the help of the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the encouragement from Hiccup on his back he managed to complete the ascendance and reach the exit cave. They managed to get out much faster since they no longer were interested in trying to be discreet and Toothless soared out of the cave back into the refreshing air. The darker sky came as a surprise to Hiccup as he remembered entering the cave during broad daylight. He couldn't have been in the cave for that long, right? Then again, he had no idea how long he had spent mindlessly walking towards the light.

Not even looking back, Toothless had already started to journey back home without even waiting for Hiccup to instruct on what to do. While Hiccup did not make any attempt to stop Toothless in his flight he did take one last back at the island, which he saw something unexpected. From the peak of the mountain that they had previously entered was something rising from within. He could not make out as Toothless had already flown so far away, and he decided that his mind was playing tricks on him. He sighed a sigh of relief and patted his dragon on the back to see how he was doing. Near death experiences were not uncommon for him, but that experience definitely took the cake.

After around an hour of flying they finally reached the familiar sight of berk were hundreds of torches and fire's were lit, with residents wandering around the village greeting each other and their dragons. Seeing the sight already managed to calm down Hiccup even more and he knew that he could just forget the whole experience ever happened in the first place. Toothless landed at his house at the top of the village where people were already waiting to greet him and ask questions on where he had been. He explained that he had just gotten lost while flying, which no one believed, mainly because he just wanted to get some shut eye and then he could maybe tell the actual story.

The villagers seemed aware that he was tired and all went back to doing their nightly business. Hiccup and Toothless entered their home to get some well needed sleep. His mother was waiting inside with a worried look on her face and hugged her son the second she had seen him. Astrid was there to and appeared equally as worried, though she tried to say she was not worried at all. When everything had calmed down a little Hiccup finally crawled his way into bed and closed his eyes to rest.

After trying for an hour and not getting anywhere with sleep he squirmed around in his bed trying to force himself into slumber. Something was keeping him awake and whether it was the constant thought on what he had just experienced or something else was unknown to him. He looked over at Toothless who was sound asleep, which calmed him down a little bringing him back into reality. He closed his eyes once more and waited. There, in the darkness of the night, along with the silence that plagued the entire earth, a bone chilling whisper was heard in his ear. When he heard it, he felt ill and nearly passed out right there on the bed.

What sounded like it was coming from behind him was nothing more than the most forbidding whisper he had ever heard, "Where's the Lamb Sauce?" At that moment his entire body froze and his eyes shot open.


End file.
